Kitten
by Caramelcoffeechan
Summary: Una apuesta perdida puede ser la oportunidad que Eren estaba esperando. AU. Riren. Super yaoi super lemon I regret nothing :B
1. Kitten

**Bueno, hace una semana tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese. **

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Super pr0n en el futuro**

* * *

-Maldita sea Hanji, eres de lo peor! -Gritó un enfurecido Eren mientras miraba el contenido de aquella misteriosa caja que ella misma le había entregado (con una sonrisa francamente espeluznante) hace unas cuantas horas.

Nota mental: nunca apostar contra Hanji otra vez. Claro Eren, píntale un bigote a Mikasa mientras duerme, será sencillo. Se maldijo mil veces por siquiera considerar que eso era posible. Aunque bueno, ese día Mikasa lucia realmente cansada… aprendió a las malas que con una soñolienta Mikasa nadie se mete.

Y ahora el estaba en esta terrible situación. Busco en su celular el número de aquella desgraciada fujioshi.

-Ereeeeeen, sabía que me llamarías- contesto una voz _demasiado_ feliz.

-Cómo no iba a hacerlo?! Que diab…

-Eran las reglas, Erencito, lo recuerdas? Si perdías, tenias que usar un traje embarazoso, escogido especialmente por mí- respondió ella intentando contener su risa.

-Pero no esto, por dios, jamás podre volver a salir a la calle después de usar esto!

-Pues yo creo que te vas a ver divino. Además no es como si fuera algo tan extraño, he visto varios chicos y chicas pasear con ropas parecidas muy a gusto por la calle.

-Porque ellos son frikis y les gusta vestirse así, demonios!- el chico se sentía cada vez más y más frustrado.

-Me ofendes eren –dijo con una dramatismo fingido la voz del otro lado- bien, entonces solo debes ir a un lugar donde haya muchos "frikis" a los que no les resulte extraño usar eso no? Es más- la voz desapareció por un momento y se escucho un leve revuelo- ajá! de esta no te zafas Erencito: el próximo fin de semana habrá una convención de cosplay. Vestido así no vas a desentonar, de hecho creo que vas a ser el más normal de los que vayan.

-QUEEE?! No, de ninguna manera, NO voy a usar esto, grandísima pervertida.

-Bien. Si no lo quieres usar ahí, entonces tendrás que usarlo en la escuela- Hanji casi podía sentir la victoria.

-Te odio, lo sabes?- Respondió un ya resignado Eren. Odiaba lo que le querían forzar a hacer, pero el mismo se lo había buscado, además, su "honor" estaba en juego, y el no era un gallina.

-Yo también te amo. Vamos, anímate, no va a ser tan malo. Puedes llevar a Rivaille para que te cuide por si alguien te quiere secuestrar, estoy segura que alguien lo intentará, porque te vas a ver adorable. Y quién sabe- una leve pausa- quizás a tu novio el señor de acero le guste el modelito que escogí para ti.

-Eres una…!- grito él, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar una risita, y la comunicación se cortó.

Derrotado, Eren terminó de vaciar el contenido de aquella caja.

En ella se encontraban un traje de maid, obviamente hecho para ser usado por una chica, una chica muy femenina. El conjunto estaba lleno de olanes y listones, y para rematar una falda muy esponjada. Encontró también una peluca larga y castaña, un par de medias, unos zapatos a juego y otros accesorios que llamaron su atención: un collar con un…cascabel? Y unas orejas de gato?! Al parecer Hanji no se había limitado y logró mezclar varios de sus extraños fetiches en un solo traje.

Pero lo siguiente que vio lo hizo enfurecerse y sonrojarse en partes iguales. Esa loca también incluyó también unas panties. De mujer. Con un agujero nada más y nada menos que en el trasero.

Enojado arrojó la caja al piso y escuchó un golpe sordo. Había algo mas dentro de la caja, envuelto cuidadosamente con un papel del mismo color, por eso no lo había notado.

-Al menos, sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que lo demás, verdad? – se dijo a sí mismo en un vano intento de animarse. Desenvolvió con cuidado aquel objeto. Era una cosa extraña… era como una cola de gato. Era lógico, pensó. Las orejas, el cascabel…solo faltaba la cola. La tocó, era bastante agradable al tacto. Jugó un rato con ella hasta que reparó en otra cosa: al final de la cola se encontraba una especie de bulbo de cristal.

Desconcertado, metió todo a la caja y la ocultó bajo su cama. Fue hasta su ordenador con el propósito de buscar qué era aquella cosa, no lo terminaba de entender. Abrió el buscador y escribió "cola de gato". Fotos de gatos, diagramas… así estuvo un buen rato hasta que quedó convencido de que ahí no encontraría nada. Entonces recordó que se trataba de Hanji, _obviamente_ aquello debía de ser algo pervertido.

Media hora después de vagar por los confines más oscuros del internet por fin supo que era. De repente todo tenía sentido. Toda la sangre se le fue a la cara. Ella no podía…ella no… maldita mil veces, maldita pervertida. Hanji le había regalado un dildo.

Se dejó caer en su cama, su cara estaba de todos los tonos de rojo existentes. Ella en serio pretendía que Eren saliera a la calle vestido así, y además con una coladegatodildo en su… No, ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Qué carajos había pasado por su mente? Y aparte de todo había sugerido que llevase consigo a Rivaille. El adolescente se puso aún más rojo, si es que eso era posible. Rivaille. El chico que amaba con locura. "Quizás a tu novio el señor de acero le guste". No pudo contener una suave risita. Dudaba mucho que a su novio le gustara aquello. Tal vez al verlo así lo máximo que haría sería mirarle con su mirada fría característica y tal vez (solo tal vez) un poco de diversión en el fondo. Aquello de "señor de acero" no era sólo un decir, ni un apodo derivado del extraño color grisáceo que tenían sus ojos. A pesar de ser sólo un año mayor que él, Rivaille era extremadamente serio, al punto de parecer un hombre muchos años mayor; parecía no tener emociones y era así aun con Eren, su novio desde hacía un año.

Aunque a éste no le importaba que su amado no fuera precisamente el "señor emociones" en vez del "señor de acero". Le amaba más con cada día que pasaba. Cada día se sentía agradecido por tener la suerte de estar a su lado. Y sentía, en su interior, que era completamente correspondido.

"Quizás a tu novio el señor de acero le guste". El sonrojo que poco a poco se había ido desvaneciendo de su rostro regresó en todo su esplendor. En realidad, Eren desconocía totalmente si su "querido Ravioli", (como a veces le llamaba cuando estaba solo) tenía "esa "clase de gustos. Si, eran novios desde hacía un año, pero ellos no solían tener contacto físico. Se estremeció. Desde hace unos meses quería _más_, pero siempre que lo sugería Rivaille le rechazaba, murmurando cosas como que no quería lastimarle y otros sinsentidos.

Desde lo profundo de su mente, una vocecilla le dijo _"Hey, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad. Hanji conoce a Ravioli desde mucho antes que tú. Tal vez sea su retorcida manera de ayudarte". _

Se incorporó de golpe. No podía…o sí? Por otra parte, estaba en extremo frustrado. Tal vez Rivaille también se sentía así, y sólo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada. _Un rato de pena por la posibilidad de que él y yo… _

Y eso fue todo lo que tomó para decidirse. Sacó la caja y miró sus contenidos una vez más.

* * *

**OMGOMGOMG stay tuned for the pr0n :B**


	2. Toy

**Bueno, hace una semana tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Al ver a Hanji al día siguiente casi comete un asesinato. Se la llevó a rastras del cuello a un lugar donde no hubiera curiosos que los escucharan.

-Maldita loca, me las vas a pagar! Te perdono el ridículo atuendo pero esa… cosa…-la vergüenza que sentía le impidió seguir hablando.

-En el fondo te gusta la idea, y lo sabes- se burló ella- además, estoy al corriente de tu "situación", y creo que eso es precisamente lo que Rivaille necesita para quitarse esa cara de amargado. Al menos por un rato.

-En serio…lo crees? Crees que él…?- Al diablo todo, Eren estaba en serio desesperado, tanto como para hacer caso a las locuras de la fujioshi frente a él.

-Claro, tengo esta teoría-ella alzó un dedo-nuestro Ravioli es del tipo dominante, y se ha estado conteniendo contigo por mucho tiempo. Si le damos una buena dosis de "amocontrólemeporfavor", no lo podrá resistir, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo te va a aventar a la pared más cercana y va a- rápidamente Eren le tapó la boca y le dio una mirada asesina.

-Pero ni siquiera estoy seguro que me quiera acompañar a esa dichosa convención, y qué tal si no sirve…-dijo el chico con un suspiro, sin ocultar su tristeza.

-No creo que se pueda resistir. Al saber que los demás te van a ver así dudo mucho que te quiera dejar solo- una sonrisa- Como sea, intentarlo es mejor que no hacer nada. Digamos que es nuestro pequeño experimento. Y no olvides que lo haces para pagarme una apuesta. Yo también iré a verte-la sonrisa cambio por una más perturbadora, mientras un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz.

-Loca-murmuró Eren- De todas formas, sabes dónde está Rivaille? No lo he visto desde hace dos días.

Hanji pensó un breve momento –Probablemente esté estudiando, o limpiando algo, qué se yo, tu sabes cómo se pone en épocas de exámenes finales.-

Ah, era cierto, su Ravioli querido se ponía realmente como un maniático en esas fechas, y pobre de aquél que perturbase su sagrado tiempo.

-Da igual, ya le diré. Ojalá no vernos le dé más ganas de… eh…abrazarnos- cambió su frase justo a tiempo.

* * *

Había estado posponiendo este momento por unas cuantos días, pero ahora no podía esperar más. La dichosa convención era mañana. Había mensajeado a Rivaille el día anterior y éste había respondido con un simple "ok".

Paseó la mirada por las cosas que inundaban su cama. Si las iba a usar, quería acostumbrarse a ellas. Escogió la que le pareció la más inofensiva: el vestido. Lo acercó a su cuerpo y lo sostuvo a la altura de su pecho. Inmediatamente notó lo corto que era. Sintiéndose estúpido, y después de asegurarse que el cerrojo estuviera bien echado, se lo probó. No era del todo malo, tal vez un tanto incómodo, pero el resultado que tal vez obtendría valía la pena. Con un suspiro resignado se comenzó a vestir con el resto de las cosas que Hanji le había dado. Todo menos lo más vergonzoso. Para ser honestos, se veía bastante lindo, y desde cierta distancia podría jurarse que era una chica. Estuvo un rato así, mirándose en el espejo. A su amado le gustaría verlo así? Esa ropa en serio le daría lo que tanto deseaba? Llevaba mucho esperando…Quería sentir su calor.

Sintiéndose repentinamente motivado, tomó aquellas piezas que había dejado para el último. Con toda la vergüenza del mundo se puso las panties. Era sólo un poco incómodo, pero lo atribuyó a su excitación que crecía poco a poco. Sin poderlo resistir se miró una vez más en el espejo. Lentamente levantó su falda. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Hanji tenía razón. Incluso para él era una vista sumamente erótica. Rojo a más no poder, totalmente avergonzado e indefenso. El bulto en su entrepierna amenazaba con desbordarse de ese pequeño trozo de tela. No podía aguantar más, estaba hirviendo en deseo. Usando al espejo para imaginarse como se vería ante los ojos de Rivaille, se fue quitando la ropa poco a poco, dándose leves caricias por todo el cuerpo en el proceso. Cuando quedó completamente desnudo, tomó aquel instrumento aterrador. No era la primera vez que se tocaba, y aunque sabía cómo se usaba no puedo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Se veía bastante grande, pero sin duda su novio lo sería aun más. Le dolería? Estaba prácticamente convencido que sí. De pronto una ola de inseguridad le invadió. Sería él capaz de darle placer a su compañero? No le importaba el dolor propio en lo más mínimo, pero el pensar que por su culpa su primera vez quedaría arruinada casi le hace llorar.

_No_, pensó para sí mismo. _Tengo esto, y puedo practicar… _

Con el firme deseo de complacer al hombre (porque mas que un adolescente, Rivaille era un hombre) que tanto amaba, se dejó caer en la cama. Practicar, practicar. Se llevó a los labios el bulbo de cristal. _Debo…satisfacer… a mi amo._ Dejándose llevar por completo, abrió la boca y comenzó a chupar y lamer el objeto, imaginando que era el Rivaille verdadero.

_-Amo…amo-_ gimió suavemente, no queriendo ser escuchado. El representaría el papel de un gatito indefenso después de todo, era mejor también practicar esa parte. Llevó una mano libre a su abdomen bajo, y comenzó a manipular su erección, lentamente, imaginando que aquella mano no era la suya si no la de su amante. Poco a poco el ritmo con el que se tocaba fue subiendo de velocidad, y cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien decidió que era hora de intentar usar e_so_.

Lentamente lo fue acercando a su entrada, el juguete estaba bien lubricado por todo el tiempo que Eren había pasado chupándolo. Poco a poco fue presionando, hasta que finalmente lo sintió entrar en su cuerpo. Dolor e incomodidad fue lo primero que pudo percibir, pero se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, y Rivaille llegó a su mente. -_Relájate, Eren- _le dijo la voz en su cabeza, que sonaba bastante parecida a la voz del Rivaille verdadero. Cuando al fin logró relajarse volvió la cabeza para ver su reflejo. Y vaya que se sorprendió. Aquél apéndice se veía casi como la cola de un gato real. Se movió un poco y sintió un cosquilleo leve, producto de la suave cola al rozar un poco su cuerpo. Tomó el extremo y la deslizó a lo largo de su erección, y tuvo que reprimir un gemido que amenazaba con salir demasiado alto. Era tan suave, y se sentía demasiado bien…

Cuando el dolor se fue, empezó a manipular el otro extremo del juguete, el que estaba enterrado dentro de sí, gimiendo en el proceso. _A-amo…no j-juegue con mi…a-aaah…cola. _

Poco a poco fue tomando ritmo: con una mano metía y sacaba un poco el bulbo de su interior, y con la otra frotaba su excitación contra la suavidad de la cola. No podía parar, estaba enfebrecido. Su cuerpo se tensaba con cada movimiento. Quería mas, algo increíble pasaría si seguía así…

_-Amo Rivaille…_- fue el último de sus pensamientos coherentes, antes de que su orgasmo le hiciera olvidarse hasta de quién era. Cuando regresó a la tierra, una sonrisa muy leve apareció en sus labios- _Estoy preparado, amo_-.

* * *

Había estado ocupado toda la semana. Maldita escuela. Obviamente EL era el mejor, pero prefería no arriesgarse a que alguien le ganara ese título.

Una semana. Una jodida semana sin verle. Tan solo pensar que ese ser tan bello e indefenso estaba por ahí, solo, a merced de las pervertidas (como Hanji) y las… aprovechadas (como Mikasa, su pesadilla encarnada, a pesar de que sabía bien que Eren no la veía más que como una compañera, a leguas se notaba que la chica no estaba conforme con eso) le hacía ver rojo. Afortunadamente, salvo esas personas, nadie más se atrevía a tocar al chico, todos sabían que él era de su propiedad. Claro, Eren era totalmente ignorante de la situación. Sería el fin del mundo si el mocoso (como él le decía de cariño) se llegara a enterar en realidad cuanto amor le profesaba.

Y es que nunca, en toda su vida había deseado tener ningún tipo de contacto, ni físico ni emocional con otro ser humano. Lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Pero ese día, el día que vio por primera vez esa cara, todas las estupideces sobre el amor cobraron sentido en el instante en que vio esos ojos, de un color tan imposiblemente verde.

_-Hola, tu eres mi tutor? Me llamo Eren-. Y bajo la mirada, como si verlo directamente le quemara, a juzgar por el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_-Rivaille- simplemente había respondido. –Tu futuro esposo- pensó para sus adentros._

De eso hacía más de un año.

Pero ahora sin poder verlo por una semana… no supo de donde saco tanta fuerza de voluntad. Y aun había otra cosa que le estaba volviendo loco, algo que se acrecentó más en toda esa semana aislado de él. Su deseo por Eren.

Por supuesto, el chico también le deseaba, y se lo había hecho saber varias veces, pero siempre le rechazaba. No es que no lo deseara. Diablos, si por él fuera desde ese primer encuentro lo hubiera tomado ahí mismo, sobre la mesa de la biblioteca. No. El simplemente no deseaba herirlo.

Desde que era pequeño, siempre lo habían tachado de peligroso. Violento. Tantas veces se lo dijeron, que el realmente comenzó a creer que lo era. Y eso mismo lo había ido alejando de las otras personas.

Y ahora, cuando había encontrado la única cosa en el mundo que deseaba proteger, sentía pavor de echarlo todo a perder. Lo sabía, lo sentía. Cada vez que estaban a solas sentía la urgencia de poseerlo, de tomarlo. Y el mocoso, obviamente, no ayudaba. Esa cara, esa maldita cara que gritaba "contrólame, viólame, márcame como tuyo para siempre". Lo deseaba tanto que casi dolía. Y por eso debía detenerse. No quería herir a la que era su razón de vivir.

* * *

**Guess what's next? ;3**

**Le puse un añadido, porque se me hizo feito que Rivaille nadamás saliera en el capitulo del pr0n, se **** a Eren y luego ya :B vaya, que el tambien tiene sentimientos *el violin mas pequeño del mundo de fondo***


	3. Heat

**Bueno, hace una semana tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Despertó con mucho trabajo, mas bien, podría decirse que prácticamente no durmió. Se sentía tan nervioso que temía vomitar o hacer algo estúpido. Pero no, no debía, no debía, porque ese día era EL día.

Tomó un baño extremadamente largo, en parte porque estaba nervioso, en parte porque estando lo más limpio posible era más probable que Rivaille accediera a probarlo con su lengua…

Todos los contenidos de la caja estaban en una mochila, que él había preparado previamente. Era obvio que no podría salir de su casa vestido así. Por eso, había preguntado a su Ravioli si podía pasarse por su casa antes de que fueran a donde debían ir. Obviamente no le mencionó nada que aun no debiera saber.

Temblando como una hoja, llegó a casa de su novio. La calle desierta, muy probablemente fueran los dos únicos seres humanos en unos buenos metros a la redonda. _Perfecto._

-_Tú puedes, Eren_- se dijo para animarse un poco. Y tocó a la puerta.

Al instante le abrió un malhumorado Rivaille, que le dijo a modo de saludo:

-Llegas tarde.-

-Lo siento, tuve unos cuantos problemas- le respondió rápidamente, con un hilo de voz

El mayor le hizo pasar, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado ahora. Era su imaginación, o el mocoso se había vuelto 10 veces más deseable en ese tiempo que estuvo sin verlo? Pero había algo más. Eren estaba nervioso. Lo notaba. Si no, porque está tan sonrojado? Porque parece que la falta el aire?

-Y bien, porque querías venir aquí antes de arrastrarme a no sé dónde?- el adolescente no respondió, solo clavó la mirada en el piso. No saber que le pasaba irritaba de sobremanera a Rivaille. –Te hice una pregunta- demandó.

Parecía como si el joven fuese a abrir la boca, pero la cerró de nuevo. De repente soltó:

-Yo, uh… me prestas tu baño?-y sin voltear a verlo salió corriendo; con la mochila en sus manos.

* * *

-Aaaah, maldición, porque estoy peor que virgen nerviosa?-_Bueno, tal vez porque eres una virgen nerviosa. _Sacudió ese molesto pensamiento de su cabeza._-_Tu puedes Eren, has deseado esto por meses, no puedes arrepentirte ahora. Y con esa convicción logró ponerse toda la indumentaria que era el motivo de sus tormentos. Todo menos una pieza: la cola.

En vano lucho contra su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Estaba tan nervioso que sencillamente no se podía. Unas lágrimas de frustración acudieron a sus ojos. Se las estaba secando cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Sal de ahí y dime qué rayos te pasa. Me pides venir antes de ir a no sé donde y cuando llegas corres a encerrarte en el baño?-Pero no tuvo respuesta. En lugar de eso, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

Rivaille, que estaba plantado en el corredor que daba hacia el baño, volteo.

Y casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

Ahí estaba _su_ Eren, en su máximo esplendor, visiblemente apenado, ocultando algo tras su espalda, tan adorable, tan indefenso…

-Qué…-empezó el mayor, pero fue detenido al instante.

-Yo quería…vestirme así para ti. Y casi lo logro pero el disfraz no está completo. Me p-puedes ayudar?-y le tendió la "cola" a su pareja.

Por inercia, Rivaille la tomó, sin fijarse que era. Estaba embobado, algo que nunca antes le había pasado en la vida. Miró a Eren una vez más. Él chico lo miraba como esperando una respuesta de su parte. Las palabras poco a poco llegaron a su mente: disfraz…Ah sí, el disfraz…claramente era de una maid, pero había unas cosas que no encajaban: unas orejas de gato y un cascabel. Y fue cuando bajo la vista al objeto en su mano. Una cola? Qué era eso que… comprendiendo al instante todo, le dio una mirada severa al joven:

-No, ya te dije que no. Y eso es todo.

-Pero yo QUIERO. Sabes que tan desesperado estoy como para usar todo esto? Como para hacerle caso a Hanji?!

_**Al carajo todo**. Así que el mocoso estaba tan desesperado que no le importaba nada? Pues a él tampoco le iba a importar. Lo deseaba YA. Además, unas lecciones de obediencia no le caerían nada mal..._

-Bien. –Eren no daba crédito a sus oídos-Te voy a ayudar, pero eso será todo. Si quieres algo más de mi, vas a tener que convencerme, me entiendes?

-Como usted ordene, _amo-_Por fin, había ganado por una vez. La más pequeña de las sonrisas se abrió paso en su cara.

* * *

Llegaron hasta el cuarto de Rivaille. Eren se sentó en la cama, mientras que el otro hombre se quedó parado frente a él.

-Y cómo esperas que te ayude, si se puede saber?-preguntó el "amo". Su voz sonaba ligeramente divertida.

-Sosténgalo así para mi, señor-le demostró el menor. Ahora, Rivaille sostenía el juguete de manera que aquel bulbo quedaba literalmente frente a su entrepierna. Sin previo aviso, Eren comenzó lamer sensualmente la punta de este, cada vez avanzando un poco más hasta que lo terminó chupando todo. De vez en cuando volteaba hacia arriba, para encontrarse con que unos ojos grises no perdían de vista lo que estaba haciendo. _Tan cerca y tan lejos._

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho, el muchacho dejó de hacer aquello. El otro lo miraba expectante. Se volteo, de modo que su trasero quedaba a la altura justa del artefacto que sostenía su amante.

-No lo vaya a mover, amo- Ugh, la voz de Eren sonaba tan _erótica…_Y tenerlo así, al alcance de su mano, solo para ver lo que pretendía hacer con un objeto que no era él… Rivaille casi pierde el control.

Poco a poco, el joven acercó su parte más sensible al juguete, y se deleito un momento viendo como la mano de su querido Ravioli lo apretaba con una enorme fuerza, para evitar temblar.

Un gemido salió de los labios de Eren mientras ese objeto extraño entraba en su interior. Otra vez tuvo que esperar hasta acostumbrarse a la intromisión, pero al final dijo:

-Amo, ya puede soltarlo…estoy listo - y movió su trasero, de manera juguetona. El suave apéndice se movió también.- _Y ahora, amo, me va a dejar servirle_?- Un estremecimiento recorrió al mayor. Esa ya no era la voz de su mocoso. _Ese_ no era su mocoso. Ese era un gatito en celo, que lo acechaba desde la cama, listo para caer sobre su presa.

* * *

**Ahora si, ya no hay escapatoria. Supa' hard pr0n coming soon.**


	4. Mating

**Bueno, hace una semana tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Make way for the porrrrrn :3**

* * *

Desde los pies de la cama un gatito ansioso esperaba. Hacia un buen rato se sentía tremendamente excitado, pero no quería que el mocoso supiese cuanto poder ejercía sobre él. Parecía en serio complacido con la idea de servirle, y más aun, la confianza que sentía en el era casi palpable. Al verlo sobreponerse del dolor y la vergüenza inicial, el mayor decidió darse esa oportunidad de _sentir _por primera vez.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Eren, e intento darle un pequeño beso, pero antes de notarlo o tener tiempo para impedirlo sintió que el mundo se movía rápido, y luego su espalda en el colchón.

-Mocoso, que pretendes?-le dijo intentando no sonar sorprendido.

El muchacho solo lo miro fijamente, con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

-_Amo_- respondió suavemente. Y se inclinó para besarle. No era un beso como los de siempre. Era un beso lento y sensual. Ese beso les hizo a ambos olvidarse de todo lo demás, el mundo se reducía a la persona frente a ellos, sus labios y el roce apasionado de sus lenguas.

Eren se separó de él, jadeando ligeramente e hizo un ruido parecido a un maullido leve. Su habitual expresión aburrida y fría cambió por una de sorpresa. El menor en serio estaba metido en su papel. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un aire frio en su entrepierna, ya que el chico aprovechó su momento de desconcierto para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior de golpe.

El gatito se acercó a su erección, y la miró como si fuera lo más apetitoso del mundo. Lo que siguió a eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado: el mocoso empezó a restregar su cara contra su dureza, mientras de sus labios salía otra vez un sonido parecido a un ronroneo. Era una vista increíblemente obscena y hermosa.

Rivaille echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Creyó que no viéndolo podría controlarse un poco más, pero eso sólo le puso en desventaja, al no poder predecir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento del adolescente. Se sintió temblar de pies a cabeza cuando sintió algo húmedo deslizarse por toda su longitud.

-_Amo, esto le complace? Yo se que a usted le gusta estar limpio a todas horas_.- Eren estaba increíblemente feliz de poder jugar y manipularlo a su antojo. Al fin, su Ravioli se había olvidado de esas estupideces sobre lastimarle, y ahora él era libre para explorar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y lo iba a explorar de la manera en que los gatos lo hacían: lamiéndolo completamente.

Rivaille le contestó con un gruñido, temía que al abrir la boca un vergonzoso gemido saliera de el.

Eren continuo lamiendo lentamente, como un gatito hambriento lame su plato de leche. _Y "leche" precisamente era lo que obtendría de el si seguía lamiendo así_, pensó el mayor.

A continuación un par de labios suaves se cerraron sobre la cabeza de su pene, y sintió como si una parte de su cerebro se desconectara de la realidad. Aquello era tan bueno… Podía notar el esfuerzo que hacia el joven por cada vez meter más y más de su longitud en su boca. Podía sentir como subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento y tortuoso.

Mientras tanto, el menor concentraba parte de su atención en terminar de desnudar su novio. Cuando al fin lo logró, buscó sus pezones, y los acaricio lentamente, pellizcándolos sólo un poco. Volteaba a ver de tanto en tanto, deleitándose con la expresión en la cara de su amante, se notaba a leguas que intentaba contenerse y Eren casi no podía esperar el momento en que su concentración se quebrará por fin y le mostrara su mejor cara de placer.

Un movimiento brusco lo hizo detenerse. Rivaille se había incorporado; con rapidez lo desnudó, rompiendo parte del disfraz en su apuro. Lo tiró a la cama casi con desesperación. Habilidosamente, agarró la punta de la cola, jalándola juguetonamente. Eren sintió una mano subir por ella, hasta que llegó al lugar donde aquel juguete se enterraba en su cuerpo.

-Gato estúpido- escuchó decir, la voz del otro hombre era profunda y seductora. Acto siguiente percibió como la cola era jalada suavemente, sin ser sacada por completo, solo para ser regresada un segundo después.

-Nyaaaaa, a-amo, no me torture asiii… yo s-solo quiero…aaaah… complacerle… mmmh-gimió el más joven. Ahora era el turno de Rivaille de hacerlo gemir. Por otra parte, cada sonido que salía de Eren le acercaba más y más al orgasmo, y el definitivamente no quería quedarse atrás.

-Si lo pides adecuadamente, tal vez te complazca. Vamos, se una buena mascota.- El mayor decía eso, pero en realidad su estado no era mejor que el del muchacho debajo de el.

-_Amo, por favor_ – esa voz era demasiado suplicante, demasiado sumisa para el bien de su dueño- Yo qu-quiero… aaa-ah…márqueme... s-soy suyo. Q-quiero…tener su leche especial –Eren le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo, estaba sonrojado hasta el límite y se veía que le costaba hablar con coherencia.-Seré un…mhaaa…gatito bueno, pero por favor…_amo. _

Con un jalón fuerte, Rivaille sacó aquel objeto de su amado, obteniendo un gemido como respuesta por parte del otro joven. No había necesidad de nada más, Eren estaba listo para recibirlo. Su mano tembló un poco al sostener su erección. Con cuidado la llevó a la entrada del adolescente. Tembló un poco; la ansiedad era demasiada, pero aún con la mente nublada por el deseo, lastimar a su pareja era lo último que quería.

-Eren, quiero que me mires. Quiero recordar siempre la expresión en tu rostro mientras te señalo como mío.- Al instante, unos ojos verdes se posaron sobre los suyos, y sin dudarlo más, empujó su dureza al interior del menor.

Rivaille nunca supo cómo logró aguantar más de 3 segundos después de penetrar a Eren. La sensación era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado. Eren, por su parte, no podía ni articular sonido. En el instante en que su cuerpo había sido invadido, un destello del más puro placer lo obligó a arquear la espalda, y lo dejó prácticamente sin respiración.

-_Amo, más._ Su petición fue complacida prácticamente antes de hacerla.

Eren no sabía dónde estaba, ni quién era. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era su conexión con Rivaille, y nada más. Sintió vagamente como sus piernas fueron alzadas, facilitando así la penetración. El ritmo que su amado le imponía cambiaba constantemente, a veces lento y con delicadeza, y a veces rápido y agresivo.

Por su parte, Rivaille se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía pero aquello era demasiado.

-_Maldito_…tan…- no pudo suprimir un gemido- estrecho.- _Eren, Eren, Eren_.

-Riv-Rivaille…mmmmh…dame.. todo… lo que tengas...

No se lo dijeron dos veces. El mayor aceleró sus acometidas, mientras que una de sus manos fue directamente a la erección de Eren, que rebotaba sin control entre ellos. Lo masturbó casi con fiereza, ya le era imposible controlarse.

_-_Aaaah…no, no puedo más…_Amo, márqueme!- _Y eso fue todo para Eren. Expulsó su semilla con tanta fuerza que prácticamente la sentía en el cuello. El placer fue tanto que le hizo soltar lágrimas.

-Eren…- Un gemido ronco, y un sonido estrangulado fue todo lo que salió de los labios de Rivaille. El orgasmo más potente de su vida lo hizo vaciarse completamente dentro del menor. Mientras las oleadas de placer iban lentamente abandonando su cuerpo, se arrepintió de no haber hecho caso al mocoso antes.

* * *

-Vaya, vaya. A quién tenemos aquí? Oh, sí; a la gallina más grande en la historia de la humanidad. Te busqué por todos lados y nunca te vi, Erencito. Estás en serios problemas- fue todo el saludo que Hanji le dio el lunes por la mañana al verlo.

-No soy ningún gallina! Yo… bien, te explico luego. –contestó un molesto y sonrojado Eren, y siguió caminando en dirección a su clase. No escapó a los ojos de la chica que cojeaba ligeramente.

Hanji corrió a su propia clase, donde Rivaille ya estaba sentado, con su habitual cara de pocos amigos. Lo miró intensamente, y el rubor más leve, más ínfimo en la existencia apareció en la cara del "señor de acero".

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en los labios de la joven.

-De nada.

* * *

Gosh, lo hice. Y saben algo:

_**I regret nothing**_

_**11013 **_

Bueno, primero que nada gracias a todas las personas que se molestaron en dejar reviews. La verdad es que yo también me quedé con ganas de mas porno(?), así que: la historia sigue! :D hasta que mi perversión y mis deseos de que Rivaille se viole a Eren de todas las formas imaginables sean complacidos *inserte cara de pervertida aquí*. Gracias y nos leemos pronto :3


	5. Pain

**Bueno, hace unas semanas tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

_Por cierto ya vieron la imagen que le puse de "portada" (o como le digan aquí en fanfiction) a la historia? Es de un artista hermoso/a que tiene un tumblr que todos deben ir corriendo a checar! busquenlo como ask-rivanyan-erewan :3 sus ilustraciones son hermosas D:_

* * *

Eren no podía esperar a que ese día terminara. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado una golpiza, y jamás en la vida pensó que sentarse dolería tanto.

No es como si se quejara, porque aquello solo le recordaba lo que había sucedido con Rivaille el día anterior. Acordarse de todo es lo hizo sonrojarse en su asiento. Notó como su amigo Armin lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

El timbre que tanto ansiaba escuchar de repente le pareció el peor sonido de todos. Sabía que Armin lo acribillaría a preguntas en cuanto estuviesen libres. Oh dios, y qué tal si Hanji se le unía? No se lo quería ni imaginar. Sin querer darle una oportunidad siquiera de acercarse, se levantó rápidamente y corrió fuera del aula. Le agradeció a la adrenalina, que le permitió correr, cuando hace apenas unas horas no podía ni caminar sin cojear.

Solo se detuvo cuando sintió que las piernas no le respondían, y cayó al suelo pesadamente, el dolor había regresado, pero esta vez era peor. Sintió pasos acercarse y no necesito voltear para saber quién era aquella persona que le tendía una mano.

-Rivaille! Qué? Cómo me…?-

-Eres un tonto- vaya, era su imaginación o Rivaille lo estaba tratando con menos rudeza de la acostumbrada- Levántate.

El menor hizo un intento, pero le era imposible. Tras varios infructuosos intentos más, le dirigió a su novio una mirada desesperada.

-Duele, y las piernas no me responden- Eren tenía los ojos vidriosos por la frustración y el dolor. Rivaille solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Si no hay más remedio…-Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó como a una princesa. Eren, que volvía a ser la viva representación de un betabel, no pudo hacer más que dejarse cargar.

-Realmente soy bueno, eh?- le dijo de pronto el mayor. Se veía complacido consigo mismo.-Recuerda esto la próxima vez que vengas casi a suplicarme que te viole-

-Idiota- murmuró con enojo Eren.

-Huh? Qué dijiste? Parece que cierto gatito malo necesita una clase de disciplina, no es así?- La voz de Rivaille se volvió más grave, más seductora, y el adolescente no pudo evitar temblar con el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.

La casa de Eren no estaba lejos de la escuela, así que no tardaron mucho en llegar. _Solo, como siempre_ pensó el chico. Desde la muerte de su madre, su padre raramente estaba; la mayor parte de su tiempo era consumida por su trabajo. No se podía quejar, tener el lugar para el solo tenía sus..._ventajas_. Ventajas que en ese momento estaba pensando en aprovechar. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo ante ella.

-Entonces, quieres entrar?- el menor estaba visiblemente nervioso.

- Tú y yo sabemos que estás solo. Y los dos sabemos que va a pasar si entro. No puedes ni caminar bien, estás seguro de lo que me estás preguntando? Tanto deseas que te haga mío de nuevo, Eren? - No lo parecía, pero Rivaille en serio estaba preocupado. Cada muestra de dolor del chico lo hacía sentirse mal. Y aunque Eren fuera un uke masoquista totalmente violable, no quería lastimarlo más, al menos por el momento.

Bueno, Rivaille estaba en lo cierto, razonó. Derrotado, sólo atino a responder con voz apenas audible:

-Vuelva a jugar conmigo, si amo? Si me entrena, yo voy a poder servirle todos los días.

Una mezcla entre una mueca y una sonrisa apareció en la cara de su amado.

-Claro. Descansa, mocoso.- Y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

En cuanto hubo traspasado el umbral de su hogar, Eren prácticamente se arrastró hacia el sofá más cercano. Aquello era la gloria. Hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Un chico rubio esperaba ahí. _Armin, claro._

-Muy listo, Eren. Correr, en serio? Te conozco desde el preescolar, puedo llegar a tu casa con los ojos cerrados.- Su amigo se veía entre exasperado y divertido.

Maldiciéndose internamente, el castaño se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

-Bien, se puede saber dónde has estado todo el fin de semana? Mikasa estuvo a punto de reportarte como desaparecido y amenazaba con llamar a la guardia nacional si no aparecías, y Hanji prácticamente tenía un río de sangre saliéndole de la nariz mientras decía no se qué cosas de un experimento y una apuesta. Y hoy te presentas a la escuela cojeando, y con cara de dolor?- Armin dijo todo aquello de un tirón- estuviste con Rivaille, cierto?, _oh dios mío_ por fin lo hicieron? Duele? Porque imagino que tú fuiste el…

-Armin, basta quieres?- Eren tomate volvía a aparecer-Pareces una…una vieja chismosa, sí, eso pareces. Además, no voy a discutir mi vida sexual contigo.-

El rubio soltó un gritito. –Oh dios, oh dios, en serio lo hiciste. No sé como lo lograste convencer pero felicidades, supongo, te ves feliz.- Eren pudo ver que su amigo en serio había estado preocupado, y también podía sentir que le alegraba su "logro". Suspiró.

Tal y como suponía, Armin le había preguntado de todo, y su curiosidad no se había calmado hasta que literalmente se quedó sin más que decirle. No le agradó mucho revelarle sus intimidades, aún a su mejor amigo, pero éste daba un aura de sincera curiosidad; la de alguien que quiere saber, antes de intentar algo sí mismo. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente Armin pasaba mucho tiempo con Jean…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un zumbido. Era su celular. En cuanto vio quién estaba llamando sólo tuvo un pensamiento: _otra vez no! Es que nunca va a terminar? _Respondió con desgana.

-Eren! No te volví a ver en todo el día. Tienes algunas explicaciones que darme recuerdas? Pero lo más importante aquí es… funcionó? Lo hicieron? Dime que si, dime que si… Usaste el traje cierto? Aaah, lo que daría por haberte visto!- una pausa- espera para eso te hablaba, yo _debería_ haberte visto, me estabas pagando una apuesta.- Hanji, al igual que Armin había hecho todas esas preguntas de golpe.

-Es que nadie puede dejarme descansar?! Ya sé que falté, pero no soy ningún gallina. Dime dónde y cuándo y terminemos esto de una vez.-La exasperación era notoria en cada palabra del muchacho.

-Bueno… tengo una mejor idea ahora, estoy segura que te encantará.- maldita Hanji, casi podía ver la sonrisa que debería tener en esos momentos.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

* * *

**Oh dios, por fin comprendo todo lo que las otras escritoras dicen sobre: "la escuela me mata", "no he tenido tiempo" y esas cosas, nunca nunca me desesperaré cuando alguien tarde en actualizar sus fics, nunca más D:**

**Como sea nuestra pareja favorita está de regreso, y aunque hoy no hubo pr0n, próximamente habrá (otra vez) :B**

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y si alguien sigue leyendo esto (igual seguiré actualizando, está historia es sobre todo para mi disfrute personal XD) pues muchas muchas gracias :3**

**Btw , el más mínimo error de ortografía que encuentren señálenlo por favor, para que los corrija y así :)**


	6. Egg

**Bueno, hace unas semanas tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

***Espero que no esté tan confuso, pero si alguien no le entiende pues me dicen y veo como lo arreglo para que sea mas sencillo de comprender. **

**-Gosh, soy una pervertidaaaaa**

* * *

El fin de semana llegó rápido, pero no lo suficiente para un ansioso Rivaille. No había tenido muchas oportunidades para estar con Eren, y eso lo desesperaba. Desde que hicieron el amor (tal vez no muy romántica ni delicadamente, pero no se podía negar que eso fue amor) se sentía más unido a el que nunca. Era como si sus sentimientos hubiesen crecido exponencialmente de la noche a la mañana, y con frecuencia a lo largo del día se sorprendía a si mismo pensando intensamente en el joven.

Ahora, en su habitación se encontraba ocupado escogiendo la ropa que usaría al día siguiente cuando su celular se iluminó. Una llamada de Eren.

-Mocoso.-

-Hola, Rivaille. Escucha, sobre mañana… te molesta si hacemos un cambio de planes?-

Soltó un bufido. No le gustaban los cambios repentinos, en parte porque le gustaba estar siempre en control.

-Qué paso ahora?- su voz se volvió un tanto más tensa.

-Yo, uh…preferiría explicarlo luego. El plan es reunirnos con los chicos para ir a comer y al cine.-había algo en la voz de Eren que le resultó extraño.

-Supongo que no hay más que hacer. Sólo dime la hora y el lugar.

-Nos veremos en el parque cerca de la estación al mediodía. Perdona si no…

-No importa. Adiós, mocoso.- colgó. Se sentía algo desanimado. Había esperado toda la semana para volver a estar a solas con _su Eren_, y ahora tendría que compartirlo con los otros mocosos (y probablemente Hanji y Erwin). Bien; _algo es algo_, pensó.

* * *

_Estúpidos mocosos, siempre tarde_. Miró su reloj, irritado. Un minuto, un minuto entero de retraso. Poco a poco fueron llegando. Al final estaban ahí Erwin, el chico Arlert, Hanji y, para su horror también Ackerman. Eren llegó último. Se veía agitado, pero Rivaille lo atribuyó a que probablemente había tenido que correr.

-Eren, por fin llegas!- Ugh, la loca se veía más feliz que nunca, y considerando quien era, eso no podía significar nada bueno- Bien, vamos de una vez.

Comenzaron el camino hacia el cine. Todos charlaban animadamente entre sí, pero algo ahí no encajaba. Eren por lo general era bastante animado, y siempre estaba platicando con alguien pero ese día se veía _extraño. _Estaba como ausente, sin hablar con nadie, y sus mejillas estaban rojas (en si eso no era lo raro, si no que esta vez no había motivos para que el joven estuviera así). En cuanto intentó tomar la mano de su novio, éste le había rechazado. Era como si no quisiera verlo, ni tocarlo. Su comportamiento era en serio inusual. Por el momento decidió dejarlo pasar, pero si seguía así tendría que hablar con él.

Llegaron al cine, pero para su mala suerte la función a la que iban era bastante concurrida, así que sentarse juntos iba a ser casi imposible. Como pudieron entraron a la sala, que estaba hasta el tope. Hanji y Ackerman se sentaron prácticamente pegadas a la pantalla, cada una en una esquina. Erwin y Arlert se lograron acomodar en una parte más o menos central. Los ojos de Rivaille vagaron por la sala intentando buscar un par de asientos. Los únicos disponibles eran unos en la parte más alta y obviamente alejada. No eran de su agrado, pero al menos podría estar a solas con Eren.

En realidad la película era bastante aburrida. No le prestó atención ni 15 minutos, pero no podía irse, así que se dedicó a contemplar al muchacho que estaba a su lado. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Seguía distante, y se removía constantemente en su asiento.

-Eren, estás bien?- el mayor estaba cada vez más preocupado. Intentó tocar su frente para ver si tenía fiebre o algo, pero su mano fue apartada rápidamente.

-S-si… podrías dejarme ver la película? Esta parte se ve interesante.

Irritado, el mayor salió de ahí. Se sentó en el vestíbulo y se dedicó a esperar. No podía dejar de pensar en qué diablos le pasaría al mocoso para comportarse así. No lo veía, no se dejaba tocar, pareciese que lo ignoraba a propósito. Una mala sensación se fue formando en su interior. _Maldita sea. No sé cómo, pero ya arruiné todo. _Su mente entró en estado febril, intentaba recordar algo, la más pequeña cosa que pudo haber dicho o hecho para molestar al menor, pero falló. Se comenzó a deprimir. Qué tal si de la noche a la mañana Eren había decidido odiarlo? Se comportaba así porque ya no sentía nada por él, y era su forma pasivo-agresiva de demostrarlo? Siguió atormentándose con esos pensamientos, hasta que notó que la gente poco a poco comenzaba a salir de la sala. Recobró la compostura a tiempo.

-Ah, eso fue muy bueno. Qué tal te pareció Rivaille?- Hanji obviamente no había notado su mal humor.

-Bastante aburrido si me lo preguntas. Tus gustos son horribles.

La chica soltó una breve carcajada.

-Awww, esperaba que tu y Eren se _divirtieran_ un poco ahí atrás, pero parece que no fue así cierto?

Erwin también rió, Arlert y Eren se sonrojaron y Ackerman se veía claramente enojada. Rivaille sólo la ignoró.

-Vamos a comer y terminemos con esto.

* * *

Horas más tarde se despidieron y cada quién partió hacia su casa. Eren no dijo nada, pero Rivaille lo acompañó en silencio. Cuando al fin llegaron, aprisionó al joven contra la pared y lo encaró.

-Me puedes decir qué diablos tienes? Has estado extraño todo el día, me debes una explicación.

-Rivaille yo…-El chico soltó un gemido. _Un gemido?! _

-Mocoso?

-Yo te lo puedo…_mmmh_…explicar, pero d-déjame ir arriba primero…_- _Bien, eso no era nada normal. Eren había pasado de distante a _excitado?_ en tiempo record.

-Tu estas?...-desconcertado, volteó hacia abajo.- Qué?!... Me ignoras todo el día y ahora parece que estás a punto de…

-Yo…ella... la apuesta, no podía decirte…Rivaille, lo siento…No puedo…_aaaah-_ Eren cerró sus ojos fuertemente, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en pequeños espasmos. Acababa de tener un orgasmo frente a la sorprendida mirada de su amado.

* * *

**_Eren _**

Eso era todo. Hanji estaba completamente desquiciada. Primero una cola de gato y luego esto? Al menos eso era más discreto.

_-La batería es buena, así que debería ser suficiente para todo el rato. Me daré cuenta si lo usas o no, pero en serio no creo que quieras que te dé más desafíos o sí? Ah, y una última cosa: no puedes decirle a Rivaille. _

Eren miró el objeto en sus manos. Era pequeño, así que introducirlo en su cuerpo no le costó trabajo. De hecho, si se concentraba casi podía ignorarlo. Tomó la especie de control que venía junto con el artefacto y lo prendió. El objeto vibró contra el punto más sensible en su interior. Genial, todo el día bajo constante estimulación. Cuando todo eso acabara habría una pervertida menos en el mundo, porque decididamente iba a matar a Hanji.

Llegar al punto de encuentro le había tomado más tiempo del necesario (caminar es difícil cuando se está tan excitado), pero al ver a Rivaille ahí comprendió cual sería su verdadero desafío. Una mirada de su amante y prácticamente se sintió en el límite, ni mencionar cuando lo tocaba. Sentía su cara arder. Si el mayor se enteraba, no podría voltearlo a ver nunca.

_Este va a ser un largo día._

* * *

**Hola (?) **

**Bueno espero que hayan entendido qué le pasaba a Eren. Lo he visto en doujinshis unas cuantas veces y no me pude resistir. Para los que no, confío en que son todos mayores de 18 años. Vayan al google y busquen "egg vibrator". Ya entienden ahora?** \(/∇/)\

**Y pues eso es todo por hoy. Sus opiniones son siempre bien recibidas y apreciadas :3**


	7. Dominance

**Bueno, hace una semana tuve esta idea y no me dejaba tranquila, así que tuve que escribirla. Yo sé que el nombre canon es Levi, pero Rivaille suena mas hot así que usé ese.**

**Obviamente no soy Hajime Isayama, asi que los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Los dejo con el porno, notas abajo (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧**

* * *

No había palabras para describir lo enojado que se sentía Rivaille en ese momento. Enojado y excitado. Enojado, porque Eren le había ocultado todo, y excitado por _muy_ obvias razones.

Eren, mientras tanto, le miraba con su habitual sonrojo, y una mirada vidriosa. Una mancha oscura se distinguía en sus pantalones.

-El uniforme… era para pagar una apuesta. Debí haberlo usado en público, pero pasó eso y… Hanji me obligó a compensarlo de este modo… yo comprenderé si te sientes decepcionado de mi, y si tu nunca…quieres volverme a ver- la voz del menor se quebró en ese punto. Su mirada era ahora gacha y se notaba que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Rivaille soltó un suspiro.

-Una mascota no puede servir a dos amos, Eren. No te voy a dejar. Pero te mereces un castigo.

El chico casi explota de la felicidad. Su Ravioli no pensaba dejarlo, y si estaba en lo correcto, iba a ser violado de manera salvaje (lo cual no sonaba nada mal).

Rápidamente, su amado lo cargó y se lo echo al hombro, como un costal, pero no se quejó. Debía portarse muy bien de ahora en adelante.

Fue arrojado a la cama sin cuidado alguno. Eren dejó salir un ligero quejido. Rivaille iba en serio, esta vez no iba a ser tan gentil como la pasada. El mayor se posicionó sobre él, atrapando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con una fuerza sorprendente.

-Quería hacer esto tiernamente, mocoso. En serio quería, pero dadas las circunstancias no me dejas más opción.

Rivaille comenzó a besarlo con fuerza, con urgencia. Eren le correspondía de igual forma, pero abruptamente los besos se detuvieron. Lo siguiente que sintió fue a su novio pararse e ir al closet, donde rebuscó entre las cosas. El muchacho sólo lo observó con un ligero desconcierto. Rivaille regresó a su lado, escondía algo detrás de la espalda. Se volvió a posicionar sobre él, y Eren pudo ver lo que ocultaba. Un par de bufandas.

Rápidamente, sus manos fueron atadas con una bufanda, y sus ojos fueron cegados con la otra. Ciego e indefenso, Eren sólo podía retorcerse.

-Hora del castigo. – Tal vez fuera por la privación sensorial, pero la voz de su amado de repente sonaba 100 veces más erótica, más profunda. Sensual, embriagadora.

El castaño sintió como literalmente sus ropas eran arrancadas de su cuerpo, pero sólo podía gemir. Estaba expectante, su lado masoquista siendo atendido plenamente.

Unas manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, delicadamente, apenas rozándolo. Era desesperante, estando tan excitado como estaba.

-Rivaille, tócame.

-Huh? Quién te crees para darme órdenes, mocoso. Yo voy a hacer lo que _yo_ quiera.

Pero funcionó. Rivaille empezó a tocarlo, por fin. Su toque era más fuerte que la vez anterior. Inesperadamente, sintió uno de sus pezones ser mordido, pero no se sentía mal.

-Más duro…muérdeme más duro…

Cómo si en verdad quisiera complacerlo, el mayor mordió con fuerza, mientras Eren gemía vergonzosamente. No dolía en lo absoluto, al contrario, se sentía _casi_ demasiado bien. Su entrepierna comenzó a dar sacudidas, como reclamando atención, pero fue ignorada, pues Rivaille estaba muy ocupado marcando la piel de Eren a base de mordidas y chupetones.

Cada roce de la boca de su novio sobre su piel desnuda era placentero como nunca. No saber donde sería tocado lo enloquecía más. Sintió como Rivaille comenzaba a bajar lentamente por su torso, pero ignorando su erección, que en ese momento goteaba tanto que parecía llorar por la falta de estimulación.

Dio un jadeo al darse cuenta cuál era la meta de su amante; el dichoso juguete. Con un movimiento brusco fue sacado de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuándo había dejado de funcionar.

-Las baterías murieron. Bueno, supongo que tendré que ir a buscar más. No te vayas a ir.- Dijo en tono de burla, y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta. Eren comenzó a sudar frío. Rivaille no sería capaz de irse y dejarlo amarrado y excitado, o si?

Contó los segundos, sintiéndose más asustado con cada uno que pasaba. Al final, la puerta se abrió, y exhaló con alivio al sentir el familiar cuerpo de nuevo sobre él. Un cuerpo que, por cierto, estaba desnudo.

Un sonido característico llenó el cuarto. El pequeño objeto había sido encendido. El mayor no perdió el tiempo (pues el espectáculo frente a sus ojos era demasiado sensual como para no hacerle caso) y volteó a Eren, apreciando la vista de su apetecible trasero. Recorrió la espalda del joven una vez más, dejando mordidas por aquí y por allá, antes de penetrarlo sin prepararlo siquiera.

-AAAH! Rivaille, espera… duele… -la voz del chico era hermosa, suplicante.

-Debo recordarte a cada momento que esto es un castigo? Tengo que disciplinarte. – Pero la voz de Rivaille sonaba forzada, obviamente intentando ocultar el placer que sentía al estar dentro de Eren.

Este sintió como una mano iba hacia su dureza, y cómo el vibrador era colocado, prácticamente atado a la parte inferior de su pene, justo donde la cabeza del mismo terminaba. La sensación resultante fue abrumadora, el dolor de ser penetrado tan repentinamente desapareció por completo.

Percibiendo a Eren relajarse, y comenzar a gimotear, Rivaille inició un delicioso vaivén, lento pero profundo, y _duro. _El menor estaba en la gloria.

-Hnnng…así, así, más fuerte… más profundo…Riv-Rivaille…

-Eres un masoquista, eh? Es bueno saberlo- contestó Rivaille entre resuellos. Obedeció la orden del chico, casi arrepintiéndose, porque la sensación era tan placentera que el orgasmo se acercaba con demasiada rapidez.

Intensificó su agarre en las caderas de Eren, probablemente dejaría moretones, pero en ese momento no importaba. El deseo por poseer más y más a su amante era demasiado. Debajo suyo, el otro no podía ni formar palabra alguna, y no se hallaba en mejor condición.

Rivaille apuró el ritmo, y Eren gimió más fuerte aún, si es que era posible. Ambos estaban cerca de su liberación.

-Te gusta así? Te gusta cuándo te lo hago salvajemente? – Y le propinó una nalgada. –Esto es lo que te mereces.

Eren dio un respingo… esa nalgada casi lo lleva al punto sin retorno.

-Si, si, si!… dame más duro, soy todo tuyo… mhhhhhh!

Y con una acometida especialmente fuerte, ambos sucumbieron al éxtasis.

* * *

**Aaaah, muero... para este capítulo tenía pensado agradecer casi casi una por una a todas las amables personas que me dejan reviews tan bonitos, pero en vista de que es super tarde y mañana tengo escuela temprano, se los debo u_u.**

**Pero en fin, nuestra pareja favorita regresó, y Eren está más uke que nunca (?) hurra! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

**Tambien otra cosita, pronto (espero) empezaré otro fic, igual que con este me llegó la idea hace unas semanas y no me quiere dejar tranquila, así que doble hurra! ＼（＾▽＾）／ **

**Y ya, eso es todo. Sus bellos comentarios son siempre bien recibidos :3**


End file.
